John Connor
"Hier ist John Connor. Wenn ihr das hört, gehört ihr zum Widerstand. ... die Zukunft ist das, was wir daraus machen." ''– John Connor [[Terminator: Die Erlösung|''Terminator: Die Erlösung]] thumb|right|300px|John Connor in Terminator 2 (Oben links), Terminator: S.C.C (Unten links), Terminator 3 (Oben rechts), und in Terminator: Die Erlösung (Unten rechts) John Connor, Sohn von Sarah Connor, ist der Anführer der menschlichen Widerstands-Gruppe, Tech-Com. Skynet, eine künstliche Intelligenz und Anführer der Maschinen, entscheidet, dass John Connor der Brennpunkt des Aufruhrs ist und sein Tod die Opposition beenden würde. Nach wiederholten Misserfolgen am Attentat an John während des Krieges, entscheidet sich Skynet dafür, eine Zeitmaschine zu verwenden, um Terminatoren in die Vergangenheit zu entsenden, um John zu töten, bevor der Krieg jemals beginnt. Biografie Terminator Film In der Zukunft kämpfen Menschen auf der Seite des Widerstands gegen Maschinen auf Seite von Skynet. Anführer des Widerstands ist John Connor. Skynet ist dabei den Krieg zu verlieren und sendet daher einen Terminator mit einer Zeitmaschine in die Vergangenheit um Johns Mutter Sarah Connor zu töten, bevor John Connor geboren werden kann. John Connor gelingt es jedoch Seargent Kyle Reese ebenfalls in die Vergangenheit zu entsenden, welcher Sarah vor dem Terminator beschützen soll. Im Verlauf der Handlung wird Sarah von Klye schwanger und es wird klar, dass Kyle somit Johns Vater ist. Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung Film thumb|left|Der junge John Connor aus Terminator 2 - Tag der Abrechnung (10 Jahre alt) 1985-1995. Sarah Connor gebar John Connor am 28. Februar 1985. Sein Vater, Kyle Reese, war mehrere Monate zuvor durch die Zeit zurückgereisten Terminator getötet worden. Das frühere Leben John Connors war der Ausbildung durch verschiedene Personen gewidmet, welche seine Mutter Sarah getroffen hatte. Da Sarah und John gezwungen waren so zu leben, dass sie keinerlei elektronischen Spuren (Handydaten, Kontodaten, Gesetzesübertritte etc.) welche man evtl. aus der Zukunft zurückverfolgen könnte, hinterliessen, waren sie ständig auf Reisen. Sie trafen Revolutionäre, ehemalige Soldaten, Waffenschmuggler und andere eher zwielichtige Personen, die John Connor etwas von ihrem Handwerk beibrachten. Seine Ausbildung konzentrierte sich auf alles, was John für seine spätere Rolle als Führer des Widerstands nutzen könnte. Waffentechnologie, Computertechnologie, Spionage/Gegenspionage und Infiltration. Als Sarah Connor 1994 bei einem gescheiterten Versuch, eine Computerfabrik zu zerstören angeschossen und verhaftet wurde, übergab man John einer Pflegefamilie und erzählte ihm, dass seine Mutter unter Wahnvorstellungen leide. Hin- und hergerissen von dem, was seine Mutter ihm erzählte und was er nun erfahren musste, kam er mit dem Leben in einer ruhigen Vorstadt von Los Angeles nicht zurecht. Er geriet im Alter von zehn Jahren auf die kriminelle Bahn und beging mehrere Vergehen, hauptsächlich Vandalismus, Ladendiebstahl und Herumstreunerei. Seine Pflegeeltern, Todd und Janelle, fanden sich außer Stande, ihm ein stabiles, soziales Umfeld zu bieten, damit sich sein Verhalten resozialisierte. Somit waren sie nicht sehr überrascht als ein Polizist des LAPD bei ihnen auftauchte und darum bat, mit John sprechen zu dürfen. Dieser Polizist war ein T-1000 aus dem Jahr 2029, programmiert, um John Connor zu ermorden. Der Widerstand schickte jedoch rechtzeitig einen T-800 als Beschützer (dem John später den Spitznamen "Onkel Bob" gab).thumb|right|200px|John in Terminator: S.C.C (15 Jahre alt)Dieser überzeugte John Connor, dass seine Mutter nicht geisteskrank war. John beschloss, seine Mutter aus dem psychiatrischen Krankenhaus, unter der Leitung von Dr. Silberman, zu befreien. Die Flucht scheiterte beinahe, da der T-1000 diesen Schritt vorausgesehen hatte. Aus der Anstalt entkommen, fragte Sarah den T-800 über die Verantwortlichen des Tags des jüngsten Gerichts aus. Schließlich schafften sie es bei Enrique, einem mexikanischen Bekannten von Sarah unterzukommen, bei dem sie sich mit Nahrung, Fahrzeug und Waffen (u.a. Präzisionsgewehre, Granatwerfer und Minigun) eindeckten. Während ihrer Zeit zusammen wird der T-800 zu einer Vaterfigur für John. Als Sarah erschöpft einschlief, erlebte sie einen Alptraum. Sie betrachtete durch einen Zaun, wie sie selbst mit John auf einem Kinderspielplatz spielte. Kurz darauf schlugen Atombomben ein und alle Personen auf dem Spielplatz und anschließend sie selbst verglüte im atomaren Feuer. Von diesem Traum erschüttert, beschloss Sarah, den Verantwortlichen Miles Dyson zu töten um den Krieg gegen die Maschinen abzuwenden. John und der T-800 bemerken jedoch ihr Verschwinden. Sie finden die Nachricht: "Kein Schicksal." in dem Tisch eingeritzt, auf dem Sarah eingeschlafen war. "Kein Schicksal. Wir alle sind unseres eigenen Schicksals Schmied." ist eine Nachricht, welche Johns Vater seiner Mutter aus der Zukunft mitgebracht hatte. John ahnt dadurch, was Sarah vorhat. Er beschließt ihr zuvorzukommen und sie vom Mord an Miles Dyson abzuhalten. Als sie bei Miles Dysons Villa ankommen finden sie Sarah zusammengekauert vor. Sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht Miles zu töten. Sie können Miles davon überzeugen, sich ihnen anzuschließen, um den Jüngsten Tag zu verhindern. Sobald der T-1000 zusammen mit der ganzen Forschung des Cyberdyne Systems zerstört wird, sagt der T-800, dass auch er zerstört werden muss, so dass seine Technologie nicht entdeckt und durch andere missbraucht würde. Terminator 3 – Rebellion der Maschinen Film John Connor schlägt sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs durch und führt ansonsten ein unstetes Leben. Immer in der Angst, dass Skynet einen neuen Killer ausschickt, um ihn auszuschalten. Daher hat er keinen festen Wohnsitz und ist immer auf der Flucht. Eines Tages muss er mit seinem Motorad einem Reh ausweichen und hat dabei einen Unfall. In einer nahe gelegenen Tierklinik, in welche er schon einmal eingebrochen war, klaut er Medikamente, um seine Wunden zu versorgen. Dabei wird er von Katherine Brewster aufgegriffen, die ihn überlisten, entwaffnen und in einen Käfig einsperren kann. Dort eröffnet sie ihm, dass sie ihn bereits als Jugendlichen kennengelernt hat. Kurz darauf ist er aber, bedingt durch die Ereignisse in Terminator 2, wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Plötzlich sind im Tierheim Schüsse zu hören und eine T-X dringt in das Tierheim ein, um Katherine zu terminieren. Dabei wird die T-X durch Blut auf dem Boden auf John Connor aufmerksam, welcher jetzt das Primärziel für sie ist. Katherine und John werden von einem T-850 gerettet, indem er die T-X mit einem Truck rammt und kurzzeitig außer Gefecht setzt. Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd durch die T-X kommen sich beide näher. Zusammen versuchen sie den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts aufzuhalten, indem sie versuchen, den Start von Skynet zu verhindern. Dazu dringen sie in das CRS-Gebäude ein, wo Robert Brewster, Katherines Vater, bereits den Knopf zum Start von Skynet gedrückt hat. Robert wird von der T-X angeschossen und stirbt kurz darauf. Gibt ihnen aber noch die Koordinaten von der befestigten Einrichtung Crystal Peak. Dort hoffen sie einen Skynet-Zentralkern zu finden, um diesen sprengen zu können. Ernüchternd müssen sie feststellen, dass sie lediglich in Sicherheit gebracht wurden um den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts in einem Atombunker zu überstehen. Am Ende kommen durch die Funkanlage des Bunkers Funksprüche durch, was darauf hindeutet, dass hier die ersten Anfänge der Widerstandbewegung im Aufbau sind.thumb|264x264px|[[T-3000 (Genisys)|T-3000 in ''Terminator: Genisys'']] Terminator: Genisys Film 2029 führt John Connor zusammen mit Klye Reese einen Arbeitslager aus. John weiss, dass das Arbeitslager nur eine Tarnung ist. Nach dem erfolgreichen Angriff finden sie im inneren eine Zeitmaschine. Der T-800 ist gerade in die Vergangenheit gereist. Viele seiner Soldaten melden sich darauf freiwillig dem Terminator zu folgen, doch John schickt Kyle Reese in die Vergangenheit um seine Mutter Sarah Connor zu schützen. John Connor wird kurz darauf terminiert und in den T-3000 umgewandelt. Nach der Umwandlung hatte der Terminator alles Wissen und Erfahrung von John. ''Terminator Salvation: The Final Battle'' Comic |left]] John führt mit dem Widerstand den finalen Schlag gegen die Skynet-Zentrale durch. In dieser finden sie die Zeitmaschine und bunkern sich ein um Zeit zu gewinnen, damit Sie Kyle Reese und den T-800 in die Vergangenheit schicken können. Skynet gibt Thomas Parnell, einem Serienkiller aus dem Hybridenprogramm Kontrolle über seine Einheiten, um ihre Kampfeffektivität zu steigern. Dieser wird für Skynet immer mehr zur eigenen Bedrohung. John schafft daher es mit Skynet einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln. Skynet ermöglicht es seinen Geist in ein Endoskelett nahe Parnells Aufenthalsort hochzuladen. Damit greift er Parnell und seine Terminatorwachen an. Parnell hat zuvor jedoch den T-850 (welchen er später in die Vergangenheit schickt um die Ereignisse aus ''Terminator 3'' auszulösen) ausgeschickt, welcher seinen meschlichen Körper erschießt. Damit reißt die Verbindung zum Endoskelett ab, welches dadurch ausfällt. Parnell gibt sich siegessicher. Johns Endoskelett kann sich aber aufrappeln und John schafft es Parnell zu töten. Danach steht er vor einem Terminal und hat die Möglichkeit Skynet zu vernichten, entscheidet sich aber dagegen und handelt einen Frieden aus. John wird danach in einen Hybriden umgewandelt und begräbt seinen menschlichen Körper. Die Terminatoren helfen danach beim Wiederaufbau, was sichbar gelingt. Er hat mit Kate (dank künstlicher Befruchtung durchgeführt von Serena Kogan) zusammen eine Tochter, welche sie wie ihre Großmutter Sarah Connor nennen. Reden an den Widerstand ''Terminator: Die Erlösung'' Film * John Connor: als Stoßgebet Ich hoffe nur, er Gemeint ist [[Kyle Reese]] hört das. Durchsage Wir kämpfen schon so lange, und wir haben schon so vieles und so viele verloren. Aber ihr seid nicht allein. Widerstandszellen gibt es auf dem ganzen Planeten. Wir stehen am Abgrund. ... Die effektive Reichweite ihrer Hauptwaffe beträgt höchstens hundert Meter. Die Durchschlagskraft ist allerdings gewaltig und die T-600 sind schwerfällig und langsam, primitiv konstruiert. Wenn man ihnen nicht entkommen kann, hat man nur eine Option: Ihr Motorkortex an ihrem Nacken liegt teilweise frei, mit einem Messer kann man dort den Verfolgungsmechanismus stören, aber nur vorübergehend. Das Wichtigste ist, das ihr am Leben bleibt. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie wichtig ihr seid und wie wichtig ihr noch sein werdet. Die Maschinen entwickeln sich noch schneller, als ich es vorhergsagt hab´. Ich hab es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Sie haben neue Terminator, neue Wege uns zu töten. Skynet hat große Pläne, aber der Widerstand hat noch größere. Hier ist John Connor. Wenn ihr das hört, gehört ihr zum Widerstand. * John Connor: Hier spricht John Connor. Wenn ihr das hier hört, gehört ihr zum Widerstand! Ich muss euch warnen! Wenn wir heute angreifen, setzen wir unsere Menschlichtkeit aufs Spiel. Ich kannte mal eine Frau, die laut gesagt hat "Fürchtet die Zukunft! Das Ende wird kommen. Und alles wird verloren sein!" Niemand wollte ihre Wahrheiten hören; stattdessen hat man sie eingesperrt. Diese Frau war Sarah Connor, ... meine Mutter. Heute wissen wir, dass alles, was sie vorausgesagt hat, eingetreten ist. Die Kommandozentrale verlangt, dass wir wie Maschinen kämpfen, dass wir klare, eiskalte Entscheidungen treffen. Aber wir sind keine Machinen! Und wenn wir uns wie welche verhalten, was würde ein Sieg bringen?! Das ist die Frage. Die Kommandozentrale wird von euch verlangen, dass ihr Skynet angreift. Ich bitte euch, das nicht zu tun. Wenn vor Sonnenaufgang auch nur eine einzige Bombe auf Skynet fällt, ist unsere Zukunft verloren. Also ich bitte euch, befolgt nicht die Befehle der Zentrale. Gebt mir die Zeit, die Zukunft zu bewahren, für die wir alle kämpfen. Hier ist John Connor. * John Connor: Ein Sturm kommt auf. Eine Zeit des Leids und der Schmerzen. Diese Schlacht haben wir gewonnen, aber der Krieg gegen die Maschinen geht weiter. Skynets globales Netzwerk ist immer noch stark, aber wir werden nicht ruhen, bis ganz Skynet zerstört ist. Hier ist John Connor. Und die Zukunft ist das, was wir daraus machen. ''Terminator Genisys'' Film * John Connor: Die Machine denkt, dass wir nicht gewinnen können. Die Maschine denkt, wir werden keinen Angriff auf das Herz von Skynet starten. Und doch stehen wir hier, unmittlbar vor der letzten Schlacht. Wenn wir heute nach sterben, stirbt mit uns die gesamte Menschheit. Ich sehe jeden von euch an und sehe die Narben das diesem langen und schrecklichen Krieg. Für unsere Kinder und unsere Kindeskinder, damit sie nicht auch diese Narben tragen müssen. Aber sie werden wissen wer wir sind. Und was wir taten. Und das wir uns nicht unterworfen haben. Wir haben nicht kapituliert. Wir haben uns erhoben in diesem Moment, in dieser Stunde, bereit alles zu opfern, damit sie in Freiheit leben können. Heute Nacht holen wir uns unsere Welt zurück. Terminator Salvation: The Final Battle ''Comic * '''John Connor:' This will be brief because the jammes can only buy us so much time before we're picked up by the scanners This is out day. We've been preparing for since the first days of the resistance. The destruction of Skynet. And the end of the terminator war. At 0800 the big guns and heavy machinery will lead the assault. Breaking through the terminator frontlines and creating holes for our ground forces to exploit in the offensive against Skynet. Remember however, that as good as it may feel, destroying terminators and command center is secondary to our primary mission. The time door, which should be operational by the time we begin the offensive, must be captured intact. If it's damaged or destroyed, we will lose the war and everything else we've fought for together. So saddle up, and get ready for the go code. Today we take back the planet! Trivia * John Connor trägt die gleichen Initialen, wie sein Erschaffer James Cameron. * Die Narbe''Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung''Terminator: Genisys, welche der zukünftige John Connor hat, ist eine Homage an Tom Berenger aus dem Film Platoon.Terminator Vault Bilder von John Connor Bild:JohnConnorT2.jpg|John Connor in Terminator 2 - Tag der Abrechnung (1-3 Jahre alt im Jahr 1986) Bild:JohnConnorTSCC4.jpg|John Connor in Terminator: S.C.C (15 Jahre alt im Jahr 1999) Bild:JohnConnorTSCC2.jpg|John Connor in Terminator: S.C.C (16 Jahre alt im Jahr 2007) Bild:JohnConnorTSCC.jpg|John Connor in Terminator: S.C.C (16 Jahre alt im Jahr 2008) Bild:JohnConnorTSCC3.jpg|John Connor in Terminator: S.C.C (17 Jahre alt im Jahr 2009) Bild:JohnConnorT3.jpg|John Connor in Terminator 3 - Rebellion der Maschinen (19 Jahre alt im Jahr 2004) Bild:JohnConnorT4.jpg|John Connor in Terminator: Die Erlösung (33 Jahre alt im Jahr 2018) Bild:JohnConnorT5.jpg|John Connor in Terminator 2 - Tag der Abrechnung (44 Jahre alt im Jahr 2029) Datei:John-Connor-Genysis.jpg|John Connor in Terminator Genisys Einzelnachweise en:John Connor Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Widerstand